The First Annual Tournament
by panicforhell
Summary: AU: DWMA's holding their first ever annual tournament for current students and anyone else who's known as a meister-weapon partnership. That includes Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Watch as they discover their fighting ability and can they make it all the way? Rated T for violence and potential use of swearing
1. Prologue

AN: Hi there. Not that there's anyone reading this. Who the hell looks at the crossovers these days? So why have I written this? Because I have and I thought it would make a good fanfic idea.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. At all.

* * *

The First Annual Tournament

Prologue

Two men walked side by side within the desert, not with a destination, just wandering round and round. Once on top of a sand dune in the middle of nowhere, they stopped.

"So what is he planning now?" One man asked, as he reached into his lab coat and picked up a cigarette before lighting it.

"Nothing that needs to be looked at worryingly," the second man replied. "It's just something that I'm surprised he hasnt thought of before: an annual tournament for the students and every other partnership in the world."

"Is that all?" The second man nodded. "Wow, I'm surprised too. Did you mention that to him, Spirit?"

"Yeah, I did. He just looked at me and went 'Huh?' in what sounded like a confused tone of voice. You have no idea how hard it can be to understand someone who doesn't actually use any face gestures."

The first man sighed. "I know. Shinigami-sama can be rather frustrating at times. However I think this is an excellent idea, letting students test themselves against those who might challenge them in the future."

"Indeed. This is going to be an interesting couple of months."

* * *

Ok yes this wasn't a very exciting prologue but I promise it gets more exciting. Just hang on there.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: still dont own anything mentioned in this fanfic

* * *

Chapter 1 - That Boy's Got Weird Hair

"Phil!" An irritated voice rang through a two-floored apartment at about half 11 in the morning.

"What?" The other voice that occupied this apartment called back. The young man got up from the sofa and walked down the corridor towards the bedrooms. He opened the door to the right and entered his best friend's room. "Oh, so now you're awake Dan."

"Obviously. We're meant to be meeting that guy in like 10 minutes."

"I know. Which is why I didn't wake you up because seeing you rush around in the morning is entertaining."

"Oh haha this is very funny isn't it? I'm laughing so much at how I can't find my jeans." Dan replied sarcastically, pulling out a black t-shirt that had a white ring in the centre on it. "No seriously I can't find my jeans."

"You left them on the radiator downstairs. Seeing as I'm ready, I'll meet you at the cafe where we're meeting him."

Phil closed the bedroom door and made his way down the many flights of stairs that the apartment had. Making sure he had his phones, keys and some money, he left the apartment block and made the short journey to the nearby cafe.

The weather seemed to be quite warm compared to the usual temperature that England had. The sky was bright blue with a few clouds dotted here and there. This weather was suitable for Phil to wear a navy blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans without the need of having to put on a jacket. _Yet I'm still as pale as Voldemort. Great..._

A rather lanky young man, tall and skinny, Phil Lester walked along the pavement with his usual merry stride. Despite being over 6", 27 year old Phil barely had any muscle to boast, unlike other men of his age. His hair was black, parted on the left so his rather "emo" fringe went to the right and hardly reached below his ears on that side. His blue eyes appeared to eagerly standing out from the pale face and dark coloured hair. Born in Manchester during the winter months, Phil graduated university with a degree in English although now uses his skills as one of the world's best loved youtubers - basically a video blogger. Now living in London with his best friend and fellow youtuber, Phil seems quite content with where he is at this stage of life, complete with his self-employed, spending time at home, creating videos at his own pleasure lifestyle.

Rounding the corner and finding himself at their destination, Phil pushed opened the door to The Coffee House and joined the queue at the counter. _Hmm, _Phil began thinking, looking at the options, _think I'll get a cappuccino. Or a latte? Nah, cappuccino will do fine. _After about five minutes Phil found himself with his cappuccino as his flatmate walked through the door.

Roughly the same height asPhil, Dan Howell was also a lanky young man and was quite skinny. Born in Berkshire in the summer months, 23 year old Dan also failed to show any signs of muscle, preferring to stay skinny like his friend. Dan's brown hair was styled similarly to Phil's, except the fringe being parted in the opposite direction. Dan started to attend university for a degree in law but dropped out and now, like Phil, is one of the world's best loved youtubers.

Dan joined the queue to get a drink and decided to get a cooler drink, as he had decided that he didn't want a warm drink on a warm day. After finally getting his drink, he joined Phil who had been waiting for him and set about finding their contact.

"So what's his name again?" Dan asked.

"James Drake," Phil replied. "Think he said he'd be wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt."

"That shouldn't be too hard to find."

After a couple of minutes glancing round at the already quite full coffee shop, neither man had found the striped t-shirt of the associate that they were looking for.

"Well, he's not down here," Phil said, taking a quick sip of this drink. "Let's try upstairs." The two lads climbed the stairs to the first floor, Phil being careful not to spill his drink.

"I think I can see him." Dan said, waiting for Phil who was being a tad bit slower.

Once Phil got to the top, they approached the rather young man who looked up as they came nearer.

The young man stood up. "Dan Howell? Phil Lester?" He asked, in what sounded like an American accent. Upon closer inspection, he hardly looked any older than 15 or 16 years old. The boy held his hand out. "I'm James Drake."

"Yes, that's us," Phil said, as both he and Dan shook the boy's hand.

"Wow, you've got really cool hair," Dan said, as the three of them sat back down.

Dan wasn't lying. Although James' hair was mostly black, parted down the middle and the bangs were the same length on both sides, the boy had three white stripes on the left side.

"I'd rather not talk about it, thank you," James said as Dan and Phil looked confused. Who wouldn't want to talk about such cool hair?

"Ok," Dan replied. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Before I begin, may I just clarify that you are indeed a meister and weapon partnership?" James asked, looking from Dan to Phil.

"Wait. A what and what?" Dan asked, looking at James. "That sounds like someone doing something unspeakable with guns. In particular gun-sex." Dan added, looking horrified at the thought.

"That's not what I had in mind," James replied, looking equally horrified. "In America, meister is the term used for the person that fights with the weapon that their partner has transformed into. I wasn't aware that there was another term used in other countries."

"Yes..." Phil answered. "I'd say we are."

"Ah good, so this won't be wasted," James said, smiling. "My father is currently the headmaster of the school I attend and for the first time the school will be hosting a tournament of strength and teamwork that anyone can entered. As long as they're a partnership, obviously. Would you be interested?"

Phil looked at Dan who appeared to look very interested. Very unlike Phil. They had only just learned about what Dan could do and they hadn't had much time to train. _Maybe next year, _Phil thought, _unless Dan thinks this is a good way to train and understand it more?_

"I'm very much interested," Dan said, taking a sip of his drink. "What do you think Phil?"

"I'm not sure. Unless you want to use this opportunity to train?"

"Yes! That's why I'm interested."

"Wait. Train?" James interrupted, looking surprised.

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to really," Dan admitted. "I mean, we've not long found out that I can transform into this weapon so I think this would be a good opportunity for it!"

"Hmm," James smiled again. "I take it you're the weapon of this partnership then?" Dan nodded. "And what weapon would that be?"

"A hammer," Dan replied. James quickly jotted that down on his form. "Technically a warhammer as it's a long handled one."

"Ok, that's the form done. The tournament starts in a month in Nevada. Don't worry all plane tickets have been bought for you and your accommodation is already sorted. The plane arrives about a week before the tournament so you can officially register and warm up, as well as giving you the chance to familiarise yourself with the town. I personally will come and collect you from the airport as our town isn't that easily accessible and to be honest, most taxi companies don't actually know where it is. Oh, and take this. It's a package full of more information about the tournament and your plane tickets are in there."

"Ok, thanks James," Phil said, accepting the package from James. "So I guess we'll be seeing you in a few weeks time then."

"Certainly," James replied, nodding at them.

They then continued talking as they finished their drinks. Eventually there were three empty mugs on the table so they stood up to leave. James went in the opposite direction to Dan and Phil who shortly found themselves back at their apartment. Once they climbed the several stairs, they entered their flat and went straight to the living room and the sofa to take a closer look at the supposed detailed package of this tournament that James had given them.


End file.
